


Yes, Master

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Choking, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Vegeta is kinda pissed with Goku for acting like a twat, and Cabba walks in on something questionable.





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!   
> January 1, Visiting Universe 6

As Cabba’s master, it was imperative that I observed his home planet and training habits. And of course, Kakarot insisted he tag along on the trip, like the growth he is.

“C’mon, Vegeta! You’re always mad at me for not embracing our heritage, there’s no good reason I shouldn’t go, too.”

“How about I hate you?”

He scoffed, “No, you don’t.”

I didn’t feel like arguing.

We stepped into Whis’ box, and I sat down, crossing my legs and trying my best to slip into a meditative state before dealing with the stress of my new student-

“Hey, ‘Geta.”

Sigh. And Kakarot. “What do you want?”

“What do you think planet Sadala is like?”

I closed my eyes, inhaling calmly, “If it’s anything like Vegeta then I’m sure it’s magnificent.”

“Is Earth like Vegeta at all?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

I peeked an eye open. Kakarot had stationed himself directly to my left, way too close for my personal comfort. I scooted away, closing my eye again, “I would appreciate it if you either went away or shut your mouth. Ideally both.”

“Don’t be like that, Vegeta! I’m just gonna meditate next to you.”

I appreciated the lack of use of the word ‘with’.

“As long as you do it silently I don’t care.” I scooted farther.

“If you two are quite finished with your bickering, we can take off now,” Whis shouted from atop the cube.

“Go ahead, Whis. We’re alright.”

Without a rebuttal, Whis manned the ship off of Beerus’ planet and into the sky. He told us beforehand that the trip would take five hours. 

Surprisingly enough, Kakarot held his word and shut his trap for the entire ride.

With the both of us meditating in such close proximity, though, our energies kind of intermingled in a way that was reminiscent of our fusion. It made me angry. Well, as angry as I could be in deep meditation. 

But other than that, it gave me a strange kind of comfort. Having the last of my subjects next to me like that made me feel important, even if Kakarot didn’t recognize me as his Prince. 

I knew that he could read my emotions when I felt his own go from inquisitive to smug. I growled and pushed my subconscious out of the light and focused on tranquility.

Five hours went by relatively quick considering Kakarot was virtually up my ass the whole time. Thankfully he minded his own business and left me alone for the most part.

“Here we are, boys. Universe 6’s planet Sadala.”

Kakarot leaped up and pressed his big dumb face against the cube barrier, taking in the planet. It didn’t look too different than any other planet, but then again, all planets looked the same from space.

We landed in good time, and Whis apparently knew where to go, because Cabba met us on impact.

I stepped from the container to meet my pupil, who hurled himself in front of me with sparkling eyes and a face-splitting smile.

“Master!”

I gave him a gentle grin and patted his head, “I trust you’ve prepared for your examination.”

“You’re giving me a test?” His glow dulled a tiny bit.

“Of course. That’s what teachers do. Nothing too terrible, though, so don’t worry yourself.”

Cabba glanced past me, “Oh, I see you’ve brought Goku.”

I noted the strange tone in his voice, but I couldn’t quite associate it with anything other than jealousy, “Unfortunately, yes. He insisted. That man doesn’t take no for an answer,” I grimaced at him over my shoulder, seeing him crouching next to a bush, “Don’t concern yourself with him. You’re my pupil, and as it seems, Kakarot is more interested in the flora than training,” I groaned, “As is usual.”

Cabba held his fists out in determination, “I’ve been training really hard, Master! I had Kale spar me in her legendary form!”

I raised my eyebrows, “You were able to keep up with her?”

He sheepishly smiled, rubbing his neck and hunching his back, “Uh, not exactly. She kicked my butt.”

I chuckled a bit, “That’s as expected. She has a gift, so don’t let it bother you.”

“Yes, Master!”

I was unsure of how to continue, but he saved me the awkward silence, “I’m gonna go see if the feast is prepared, I’ll be right back.”

He ran off, his Sadalian armor plates bouncing against his skinny legs.

I turned back to Kakarot, “Have you no manners?!”

He stood up straight, a delicate white flower in his huge hand, “Look, Vegeta! Isn’t it pretty?”

“Shut up, Kakarot. Can you find at least a little bit of humility and act like a warrior?” I crossed my arms and turned from him.

“How’s this?” He jumped in front of me, imitating my crossed arms and scowl quite accurately, but the flower that was previously in his hand had found its way into his hair, directly above his right ear. 

It angered me more than it should have. 

“Kakarot! Would you take this seriously?!”

He frowned, “I thought _Cabba_ was your student. I don’t have to listen to you.”

I growled and shoved him. He flew a few feet and hit a cement wall, but maintained his footing.

I dashed forward to stand right in front of him. Embarrassingly enough, I had to float up a few inches to look him in the eyes. 

“You’ll listen to me if you know what’s good for you.”

He rolled his eyes with palpable sass, “Yes, _Master_.”

My hand found itself firmly around Kakarot’s corded neck, pinning him to the rock without budging. He didn’t struggle.

He kind of chuckled, “This brings back memories, don’t it, ‘Geta?”

I growled at him, tightening my hand. Before I had a chance to retort, a small cough came from my right side. I looked down at a cherry faced Cabba, his hands held awkwardly in front of him.

“A-am I interrupting something, Vegeta?”

I noticed he didn’t call me ‘Master’ like he usually does. I thought on why that may have been.

_Oh, fuck._

I hastily release Kakarot’s neck and touch back down, “That probably looked far lewder than it was. I apologize.” I feel my face slowly heating up to match my students’. 

Kakarot stepped from the wall, picking up on our topic of conversation, “Vegeta’s been holding me against walls like that for a while. One time he even slapped me around a bit.”

Cabba’s face darkened even further, his mouth opening and closing dumbly, “Oh, I, uh... Um...”

I rubbed my eyes, “Would you shut your mouth, Kakarot?! You’re makin’ the kid think we’re lovers or something.”

Completely ignoring me, Kakarot went and squatted in front of Cabba, meeting his eyes, “Wait ‘til you see the way he trains! Always half naked like he’s tryna show off or somethin’,” he nudged him with an elbow, “It’s not bad, actually. I know it always gets _me_ sweatin’.”

“KAKAROT!” I knew my face was beet red to the ears.

“What is it, _Master_?”

I bumbled for a second before losing my cool, “Would you- Just!! FUCK OFF?!” 

He giggled to himself before walking off in the same direction Cabba went earlier, “As you wish.” He left with a twirl.

Cabba and I stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, looking off in all different directions in an effort to evade eyes.

“Oh, hehe!” Whis giggled to himself on top of his box, “I’ll never understand why My Lord insisted to exterminate such an entertaining species.”


End file.
